Neo Spirit
by Madelight
Summary: O.S. L'emprisonnement. U.SxI.O - La violence du silence et la froideur d'un geôlier. Les menaces, l'obéissance, la docilité. La dépression. Le cheminement jusqu'au "Non" fatidique. -HISTOIRE DÉCOUSUE, NE PREND PAS EN COMPTE LES ÉVÉNEMENTS RÉCENTS-


Je suis rousse et sur le carreau.

_**Ses yeux verts**_** me tourmentent.**

Je regarde la lune à travers les barreaux,

Et doucement le bruit de sa voix m'épouvante.

Il ouvre la porte, baisse les yeux vers moi.

Je crois qu'à chaque fois, il croit que je suis plus grande que je ne le suis.

J'ai hypothétiquement honte, car je ne suis en aucun cas sûre de ce que j'avance.

_Ce n'est pas comme si ses yeux étaient clairs mais ils sont terriblement expressifs._

Il est brun et me regarde d'en haut.

_**Ses yeux verts**_** ; soudainement, je déchante.**

Ses larmes glauques, pleines de couteaux.

Sa posture indifférente et toujours provocante.

Avance de quelques pas, tourne brièvement la tête vers la porte qui claque.

Une énergie si forte que la poignée explose, la serrure se serre et tout fond pour se clore.

C'était la fin de ma vie, de mon monde, du moins je le pensais puisqu'il avançait.

_Les soleils émeraudes de ses yeux brûlaient les miens et leurs fontes avaient coulé sur ses joues._

Soudain mes bras me semblent clos.

J'ai bien l'impression d'entendre ma voix implorante.

**Les sensations immondes de la chute dans le **_**chaos**_**.**

Et de toutes ces blessures humiliantes.

Ses mains soufrées, son cœur étanche ; l'air trop immuable pour dire ce que je voudrais entendre.

Et ses ongles qui semblent à eux seuls posséder l'immensité.

_Il semble grand et sa corruption n'est qu'utopie car au fond il n'y a qu'à Lui qu'il obéit._

Il en oublie les ordres de son esprit et de son corps.

Ses doigts s'approchent, toujours brutaux.

Peut-être maladroits mais certitude troublante.

**Dans ses gestes, il accentue mes **_**maux**_**.**

Et le savoir lui semble une chose déconcertante.

Si sa gorge semble si pâle, son sang doit l'être moins, mais je ne suis pas combattante ni bestiale tant que ses mots ne me blessent pas.

Et si sa servitude n'était qu'une feinte ?

L'espoir est roi, la confiance est reine, et la trahison est le vainqueur au monde des espadas.

Similitude de la foi et de la raison, ce n'est plus qu'un mensonge de rougeoyer sous les éloges.

Je recule d'un pas, sans rien, sans sanglots.

_**C'est peut être sa froideur qui est apaisante.**_

_**Glissante et glacée comme le plus froid des métaux,**_

Elle crisse presque dans l'air, et semble menaçante…

Ses cheveux sont tranchants, ses mots…

*

* * *

*

*

**- L'humaine…**

Sa bouche n'a rien de…

Ses doigts s'insinuent dans la mienne, appuient lentement au fond de ma gorge ; je n'ai rien vu venir.

Il les retire et je tombe à genoux.

Il pose sa même main sur ma tête et s'accroupit paisiblement, l'autre toujours dans sa poche.

**- L'humaine, que t'ai-je dis ?**

Peut-être devrais-je répondre, peut-être.

J'ai peur d'ouvrir la bouche, j'ai peur de ses doigts, j'ai peur.

**- Que c'était mal de désobéir…**

Il saisit mon menton entre son pouce et son index.

**- Et qu'as-tu fais, l'humaine…?**

Je connais la réponse, mon repas est toujours sur la table roulante.

Mes yeux se baissent, mes genoux dépareillés se recroquevillent et je pose mes mains sur mes cuisses.

**- Dis-le, femme… Les personnes de ta race racontent que lorsqu'un enfant commet une faute, il faut d'abord lui expliquer pourquoi c'est mal, puis le punir…**

Sa main glisse de mon menton à mon cou et s'y dépose comme un serpent s'y enroulant.

**- J'ai désobéi, je n'ai pas mangé mon repas comme vous me l'aviez demandé…**

Il ne cille pas.

**- Je crois… Je crois que ce n'est pas grave, je vais manger, c'est juste que j'ai un peu la nausée…**

Sa main se resserre doucement, il cherche à déceler la moindre lueur de mensonge dans mes yeux, je le sens, je le sais.

**- Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que ta nourriture soit entièrement ingérée…**

Il s'est redressé, je n'ai rien vu. Je n'ai même pas senti la différence de pression. Sa main semble être encore sur ma gorge. Mes doigts s'y portent, je ne pourrais rien avaler avant quelques heures, c'est certain. D'ici là, il aura le temps de sévir… J'ai peur.

**- Vous savez, je pense que je dois me reposer, je vais dormir un peu… Vous devriez partir, votre rôle est primordial, je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre de votre précieux temps…**

Mon amertume s'est sans doute faite sentir car son regard luit d'un étrange sentiment, peut-être se moque-t-il…

Il a disparu… Et j'ai une lame sur la gorge…

**- Tu sais, l'humaine, Il m'a dit de ne pas te faire du mal car tu lui appartiens mais… Tu m'appartiens aussi… Tu devrais être plus prudente lorsque tu t'adresses à une race supérieure à la tienne… J'ai été indulgent, je crois…**

Ce n'est pas une lame, _c'est le tranchant de sa main_. Je m'écarte doucement et me courbe vers l'avant.

**- Veuillez m'excuser, je n'étais pas à ma place…**

Je me redresse, avance vers la table roulante et m'agenouille devant. La nourriture a l'air bonne, de quoi pourrais-je me plaindre ? Tout parait irréel ; ma présence, ces lieux… Tout sauf lui…

**- Je vais manger, c'est une promesse…**

Mon estomac me crie _mensonge_. Il s'assoit sur le canapé, juste en face de moi, décidé à vérifier si ce que je dis est vrai.

Je prends la cuillère et ramasse un peu du contenu de l'assiette avec. Je la porte à ma bouche, qu'il fixe avec beaucoup d'attention, probablement prêt à me plonger la tête dans le plat si je n'en avale pas le contenu. Elle rentre dans ma bouche, ce n'est pas mauvais mais ma volonté, elle, l'est.

La cuillère ressort après un bref va et vient pour en retirer le contenu. Il ne bouge pas, je vais devoir faire ça jusqu'à la fin de mon plat… J'en ai pour des heures et je le sais.

**- Désirez-vous parler avec moi ?**

Je repose la cuillère sous son air impassible, m'empare de la carafe et me verse un verre, ma gorge me fait encore mal et j'ai des difficultés à avaler sans en souffrir. Je bois une gorgée, repose mon verre et reprend ma cuillère. C'est une machine infernale.

**- Non.**

C'était clair. Il ne m'a pas donné de raison et n'en avait pas plus de le faire. Je souris et replonge ma cuillère dans l'espèce de bouillie au bon gout.

_J'ai envie de parler avec Eux, mes faiseurs de fortune et d'infortune._

Je glisse à nouveau la cuillère dans ma bouche, le gout me parait plus écœurant que la première fois, sans doute parce que c'est justement la deuxième fois. J'ignore mes nausées et j'ai même bu.

Tout semble s'être ligué contre moi à l'intérieur de mon corps.

Je repose ma cuillère une deuxième fois, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Je lui lance un regard suppliant.

**- S'il vous plait, je vous promets que je vais manger mais laissez moi me reposer, je vous en prie… J'ai des nausées… Les particules spirituelles de ce monde sont…**

Son regard est resté sur ma bouche, il ne m'écoute pas. Sa main se pose lentement sur la garde de son épée … Ça y est, je suis finie.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Nnoitra ?**

Lui…

**- Ah, ah… Dommage, je voulais en entendre plus de la bouche de ton animal de compagnie… Après tout, ça aurait été amusant de t'entendre la discipliner…**

Il enlève sa main de la garde et son regard remonte vers mes yeux qui fondent illico vers le sol. J'ai honte.

L'autre est parti. Je ne l'avais même pas senti arriver, trop obnubilée par la puissance spirituelle de celui en face de moi. Je redresse la tête ; il continue de me fixer avec ses yeux vides…

**- … Pardon…**

J'articule tellement mal, il n'a sans doute rien entendu… Je me relève et m'assois lentement à côté de lui sur le divan ; je ne suis pas près, mais je ne suis pas loin. Mes pieds s'y hissent à leur tour et je me forge une place dans les coussins. Il me regarde faire, sans consigne ou réprimande.

Je ferme les yeux et il passe une éternité. Je le sens se lever, puis avancer. J'entrouvre les yeux discrètement ; son doigt est plongé dans mon plat, il le porte à sa bouche et ne peut réprimer un haussement de sourcil… Du dégout, peut-être…

Il soulève le plateau, il y a une couverture en dessous… Idiote que je suis, je ne l'avais pas remarquée avant. Il la saisit de la même main, -l'autre dans sa poche depuis qu'il est entré- et elle atterrît sur moi, je ne sais comment…

Je ne sais combien de temps je passe à l'observer… Il est toujours debout et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il regarde… Mes yeux ne peuvent se fermer malgré ma fatigue…

**- L'humaine...**

Je laisse échapper un sursaut de surprise. Mes oreilles, habituées au silence, reçoivent avec difficulté l'onde de choc de sa voix grave. _Son impact_.

**- Tu devais dormir, non ?**

Il connait ma réponse, il sait tout ça. Pourquoi se perd-il en bavardages qu'il considère comme inutiles…?

**- Ferme tes yeux, l'humaine… ou je te les crève…**

Il peut le faire, il en a le droit. Il sait que je n'ai aucune volonté et qu'à la moindre menace envers mes amis, je me guérirais sur le champ. Malgré ça, je ne peux me résoudre à les clore.

**- C'est un ordre, l'humaine…**

Je me lève et m'approche de son dos. Je pose ma main dessus. C'est de la folie pure, du suicide. C'est le pousser à me blesser.

**- Pardon…**

**- Arrête de t'excuser et obéis.**

Il m'a presque coupée, ce n'était jamais arrivé. Il est toujours si calme…

Je décide de faire un effort, je ne suis pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que…

Je m'agenouille et engloutis mon repas en deux temps trois mouvements. C'est ce que j'aurai dû faire depuis le début, mais je ne suis qu'une idiote après tout…

**- Veuillez m'excuser d'avoir abusé de votre indulgence ainsi que de votre temps…**

Il se retourne vers moi et s'approche.

**- Ne me provoque plus, femme… Ou je massacre tes amis…**

C'était lâche, je le savais, il le savait, je savais qu'il le savait et il savait que je le savais. Il n'avait pas d'autre moyen de pression sur moi… Je savais aussi que de toute façon, leur but était tout-de-même de massacrer mes amis, que je le provoque ou non.

**- A qui appartiens-tu ?**

J'inspirai.

**- A vous et à Aizen-sama.**

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

**- Merci… Pour la couverture… Et pour la compagnie…**

Il retourna brièvement la tête puis ferma les yeux en soupirant.

**- Je reviens dans deux heures, l'humaine… et laisse moi te dire que tu finiras par t'habituer à un autre rythme d'ingestion… Que ce soit des aliments ou mes doigts…**

_La porte claqua._

_*_

_*  
_

* * *

*

Orihime laissa tomber ses genoux, puis ses mains, puis ses coudes et avant-bras, puis son front … Le sol glacé ne lui faisait pas plus de bien qu'il ne lui faisait de mal. Il n'y avait rien ici. Rien.

Ses longs cheveux roux retombaient délicatement sur ses joues et chatouillaient irrésistiblement ses oreilles. Elle bascula sur le côté et se coucha sur le sol avec lenteur. Non, elle se sentait bien trop découverte comme ça. Ses genoux se collèrent alors à son ventre et ses bras les entourèrent. Son mutisme renaissait et le silence allait durer. Elle allait encore l'attendre sans le faire ; comme on attend à la fois une torture et une libération. Une plaie à vif et une discussion émancipatrice.

La rousse aurait voulu parler sans saigner, elle voulait vivre et rester droite devant lui, conservant le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait. Elle repensait à ses yeux verts terrifiants et au reste, au même repas qu'on lui apporterait, à la sensation qu'il avait pu ressentir lorsqu'il y avait gouté… Tout se bousculait dans sa tête et elle se suppliait de ralentir la vitesse de traitement de ses pensées ; penser à beaucoup de choses en même temps faisait du bien, certes, mais il lui fallait répartir ses pensées sur toute la durée où elle serait seule. Il était injuste qu'elle soit enfermée, se disait-elle intérieurement. Mais elle savait que cela paraissait bien plus injuste quand elle y pensait que lorsqu'elle le disait à ses geôliers silencieux. Toute chose semblait avoir une raison, une conscience d'elle-même, une existence sensée. C'était évident, elle allait mourir ici. Elle changea de position ; son corps semblait suivre son esprit, elle avait décidé de songer à autre chose, ne voulant pas se torturer elle-même après ce qu'elle avait subi. La rousse savait qu'elle aurait dû dormir mais elle se refusait à rêver, toujours anxieuse voire malade de se réveiller. Elle se sentait tomber dans les abîmes profonds d'une dépression, d'un noir engloutissant qui ne semblait vouloir qu'elle. Elle sentait le long et fin serpent blanc s'insinuer dans sa gorge et fouiller son estomac, le retournant par la même occasion. La peur qui l'envahissait, l'angoisse pour elle, ses proches et même ses ennemis ; l'anxiété d'une guerre démesurée et de son impuissance inéluctable face à elle. Elle se sentait tellement mal, elle voulait en parler, elle devait en parler. Mais à qui… ?

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Dix minutes ? Peut-être douze… Elle s'inquiétait car elle se sentait partir ; elle se sentait mourir à petit feu, comme le suicide à la fois conscient et inconscient d'un corps voulant se sacrifier pour sauver un esprit mourant. Une euthanasie sur la durée, programmée, préméditée, éveillée et endormie, intelligente, fautive et aveugle, garante du pire, du meilleur, de la fin.

Ces yeux verts ! _Ses_ yeux verts ! La fonte de l'illusion sur les joues de la réalité. Le vert sur le pâle comme le noir sur le blanc. La peur qui alerte puis qui se tait. Qui sermonne le courage et la volonté mais qui les détruit peu après. Orihime était aspirée vers le fond, son cœur et sa force lui avait été dérobés.

Combien de temps ?! Peut-être vingt minutes… Pourquoi cette lune ne disparaissait-elle jamais… ?

Orihime désirait plus que tout une éclipse, mais aussi une ellipse du temps. Une disparition presque inquiétante de l'attente dans la peur, de la peur dans l'attente, de l'attente de la peur et de la peur de l'attente… Tout semblait irréel, sauf lui. Que faisaient les horloges du monde ? Ne l'entendaient-elles pas hurler ? Eclairer son désespoir afin qu'il se réduise en cendre ; car oui, il la vampirisait lentement, sournoisement, lascivement… Elle voulait la fin de la douleur, de leur douleur, de sa douleur. Elle voulait que rien n'ait existé sinon le bonheur d'être tous amis et de pouvoir se soutenir. Le temps passait et sa tête se brouillait, elle songeait trop aux mêmes choses et finalement, ses pensées atrophiées et incisées par sa tristesse et ses pleurs intérieurs se s'éteignirent et elle s'endormit douloureusement.

- J'entre, imposa une voix dans le silence embourbé.

La porte glissa sur ses gonds et il entra, égal à lui-même ; les mains dans les poches. Il chercha la jeune fille à hauteur d'Homme et ne la voyant pas, il baissa les yeux. Elle était là, allongée. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte et laissait passer son souffle ensommeillé. Ses yeux et son visage étaient crispés dans une impression de douleur et ses muscles semblaient tendus. Il laissa vagabonder ses iris verts sur le corps de la jeune fille, n'éprouvant rien de particulier si ce n'est l'envie d'y donner un grand coup de pied… Son regard se reporta sur la bouche de l'humaine. Sans savoir pourquoi, ses yeux suivaient la cadence de ses lèvres et il s'en énervait. Il était captivé par l'attrait de la rousse, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour s'en défaire. _Etre impuissant et contempler sa défaite à travers l'élément qui la cause_.

Il s'accroupit, lentement et glissa sa main droite hors de sa poche. Ses doigts pâles se rapprochant de la gorge pâle de la jeune fille, il inhala une bouffée d'air avec une sorte d'appréhension inexplicable. Ce genre d'inquiétudes bancales qui saisissent la gorge et le ventre en même temps que l'excitation. Sa main se posa sur la gorge de la jeune fille et il se surprit à la caresser avec une douceur qui lui semblait instinctive. Il avait cette envie, acculée, de serrer ses doigts et de faire exploser le cou de la rousse. Sa main remonta, son index et son majeur se posèrent sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et soudain, il les introduit toutes les deux avec lenteur. Elle ne bronchait pas. Il enfonça ses doigts jusqu'à leur base, toujours rien. Il les retira doucement, le néant. Le jeune homme entamait alors un mouvement d'aller et retour, s'amusant de la stupidité de la rousse à ne pas les sentir. Fatigué de son jeu, il extirpa ses doigts de la bouche de la rousse et posa sa main sur son épaule, celle-ci glissant sur son bras, sur ses flancs, sur ses hanches, puis sur ses cuisses.

- L'humaine…, ordonna-t-il de sa voix grave.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, papillonnants, et sursauta. La main du brun était déjà dans sa poche. Orihime se redressa, face à Ulquiorra, les yeux baissés, la tête aussi. Il remonta son menton avec son pouce et son majeur et sonda ses yeux. A quoi pensait-elle, cette fille à l'apparence si fragile ? Lâchant soudainement l'extrémité du visage de la rousse, il se leva et claqua son index et son pouce avec leste. Un roulement se fit alors entendre et quelqu'un de masqué apparût, poussant devant lui l'habituel plateau roulant où trônait la nourriture d'Orihime. L'homme masqué quitta la salle et ferma la porte derrière lui, la torture allait pouvoir reprendre. Ulquiorra tourna la tête vers elle et lui lança un regard empreint d'ennui et d'indifférence. Comme si la pauvre petite chose en face de lui n'était qu'un être inférieur, complètement dépendant. Elle le défia du regard, comme par réflexe. Cela ne plut pas au brun, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Mange.

Elle baissa la tête, elle ne pouvait pas, elle voulait partir, elle en avait marre de tout ça.

- _Non_.


End file.
